wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Robin
This OC belongs to MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Please do not edit or use without her permission. History: Robin grew up with his family in the Sky Kingdom, and later became a soldier when he was old enough. He has always despised school, and loved making friends. Whenever he was at school, the other dragonets always used to make fun of him, mostly because Robin’s not that smart. He disguised his hurt whenever they mocked him by being sarcastic and turning everything into a joke. He met his best friend Dawn when he was very little, and they became friends quickly. Although Dawn had a hard shell to break, he was one of the few dragons to ever crack it. They’ve been sharing secrets since forever, but Robin still does not know that Dawn is secretly an Animus dragon. Nor will he ever find out, since she protects that secret with her life. Personality: Robin is extremely sarcastic, and always makes lame jokes that he knows are horrible. He is not that smart, and is usually thick in most situations. He is, however, good at making friends, and tries to makes friends with almost everyone he meets. Appearance: Robin has deep red main scales, but they stray a little to the pink side, just barely (never tell him that, he hates it). He has darker red overlapping scales, dark gray horns/claws/spines, and a pale red underbelly. His wing membrane is also a light-ish red, and his eyes are yellow. Relationships: Dawn: '''Robin thinks of Dawn as his sister, and is attached to her like a sister. He does not like her in a romantic way, but always enjoys her company. In return, she feels that Robin is like her younger brother. '''Kite (Dawn’s mom): '''Robin tries to make Kite like him a bit more, but is very aware that she dislikes him. Kite thinks of him as very bratty. '''Thunder: '''Robin thinks Thunder could be a good friend. He’s still getting to know him, but always likes getting to know everyone. At least, mostly everyone. '''Crystal: '''Robin is very much in love with this energetic hybrid. He thinks she’s amazing and awesome and adorable. He also feels bad for her, as she recently found out she has some kind of chronic illness. Robin tries to spend as much time with her as possible. '''Drift: Robin is a little bit wary of this overprotective father, him being the dad of Robin’s girlfriend. He thinks he might be able to crack him open with humor sometime, but it would take a long time. Burstbreeze: 'Robin likes this extroverted dragonet and gets him. He is wary of Burst’s firescales, but still finds him fun to be around. 'Robin (Pokeballmachine): 'He likes to joke and call this other Robin an “imposter”. He tries to get Robin to put down those books every now and then and do something that he considers ''fun. ''Robin is a little scared of the other Robin’s animus powers. 'Froth: Robin's friendly acquaintance; he sometimes teases Froth about his guard status, but likes talking to him and keeping him upbeat with stupid jokes. Gallery: CrystalXRobin.jpg|Crystal and Robin (w/ Drift in background) by Featherflight|link=Robin F3BE956E-5761-4F4B-9CBD-E3CE6FE9FEE1.png|Robin on FR by Feath|link=Robin EBA5017F-0DA7-49CE-AB2B-27E8981438B5.jpeg|Crystobin art by Misty 86C7E8E5-9D38-4154-AFBC-7BE08BDC2DFE.png|Robin by Galaxy 7BEE3568-E578-4861-8C8F-87B78BC059AB.jpeg|Robin by Wildfire|link=Robin Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)